


April 4, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS. After six Metropolis villains were defeated by Supergirl and Amos, another happy crook appeared.





	April 4, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

After six Metropolis villains were defeated by Supergirl and Amos, another happy crook appeared near the shocked preacher father with his daughter.

THE END


End file.
